1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a head mounted image display apparatus.
2. Related Art
There is a known head mounted image display apparatus or what is called a head mounted display (HMD) of related art that is mounted on a user's head and displays an image visually recognizable by the user. As a head mounted display of this type, there is a known wearable apparatus having the shape of glasses and configured to allow the temples to be replaced (see JP-A-2013-242421, for example).
The wearable apparatus having the shape of glasses described in JP-A-2013-242421 includes a front section, a first temple section, a second temple section, and a display apparatus. The front section corresponds to the rim or the bridge of glasses and is disposed in front of the face of the user on whom the wearable apparatus is mounted. The first temple section and the second temple section correspond to the “bows” of glasses and are disposed along one temporal region and the other temporal region of the user on whom the wearable apparatus is mounted. The two temple sections are so configured that the first temple section accommodates the display apparatus, which enlarges a display image and allows the user to view the enlarged image in the form of a virtual image and the second temple section is provided with a battery.
In the wearable apparatus having the shape of glasses, the first and second temple sections are attachable to and detachable from the front section, and the front section is configured to allow the first and second temple sections to be swapped. Specifically, the front section has a first connection section to which the first and second temple sections can be connected and a second connection section to which the first and second temple sections can also be connected, and each of the connection sections is provided with a plurality of terminals. Each of the temple sections has a plurality of terminal, whereby the wearable apparatus having the shape of glasses is configured to be capable of determining which temple section is connected to which connection section on the basis of the state of connection of the terminals of the temple sections to the terminals of the connection sections.
Therefore, both in a case where the first temple section is disposed on the right side and the second temple section is disposed on the left side and in a case where the second temple section is disposed on the right side and the first temple section is disposed on the left side, the display section and the battery are connected to the temple sections via connection lines, and a display image can be displayed on the side where the display apparatus is disposed. Therefore, in the wearable apparatus having the shape of glasses described above, the position where a display image is displayed can be changed in accordance with the user's request and preference.
In recent years, applications of an HMD and environments where an HMD is used are expanding, and replacement of the temple sections in accordance with the applications and use environments is conceivable.
However, in the case where an HMD has a configuration in which the temple sections are connected to the front section in one direction, as in the case of the wearable apparatus having the shape of glasses described in JP-A-2013-242421, connection of larger, heavier temple sections possibly to the front section possibly results in deformation of the front section due to the load produced by the connection of the temple sections and acting on the front section. To avoid the problem, increasing the thickness of the front section to increase the strength thereof undesirably results in an increase in the weight and hence a decrease in mounting sensation.